Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas)
Sally is the deuteragonist of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. She is a humanoid ragdoll created by Dr. Finkelstein. She is made of various pieces stitched together, with dead leaves used as stuffing it is unlikely that she feels any physical pain. This is demonstrated in the movie when she leaps from her upstairs bedchamber in Finklestein's Lab. After some of her limbs become detached upon impact, she sews them back on and limps for only a short while. As the most cherished creation of the doctor, she is always under lock and key. Thus, when she wants to go out, she poisons the doctor with deadly nightshade (covered up with worm's wart and frog's breath) and sneaks out. Sally has a crush on Jack Skellington, but is unsuccessful in showing her affections to Jack. However, by the end of the movie, she manages to let him know how much she loves him and he reveals that he loves her in return. They later kiss on Spiral Hill. The official film soundtrack contains an epilogue not in the film, stating that "many years later" Santa Claus returned to Halloween Town to visit Jack. He discovered that Jack had "four or five skeleton children at hand" who play together in a xylophone band. Given the ending of the movie, it can be assumed that these children are Jack and Sally's. Sally is voiced by Catherine O'Hara in the original film and by Kath Soucie in the Kingdom Hearts series and Oogie's Revenge. ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' In the movie, Sally has barely any freedom, although she frequently runs away from Doctor Finklestein, her creator. After the Halloween celebration, the Doctor catches her and tries to drag her back to the lab. To escape, she pulls the thread on her arm and leaves it behind dismembered, as she runs off. She then follows Jack all the way to Spiral Hill, listening to his song. Sally then goes back to Dr. Finklestein to get her arm reattached. She hears about the town meeting after Jack returns to town and poisons the doctor again before leaving to go to the town meeting where Jack tells about his experiences in the land of Christmas. She goes back home to the lab again and the Doctor locks Sally in her bedroom. Unable to remain in captivity any longer, Sally puts some food and drink in a basket and lowers it onto the ground, and jumps out after it. Sally gives the basket to Jack, but runs away due to her immense bashfulness. Afterwards, Sally plucks the petals off a forget-me-not, which then transforms before her eyes into a miniature Christmas tree and suddenly bursts into flames: a premonition of things to come. When she tells of this to Jack, he fails to take the warning seriously. On Christmas Eve as Jack is about to set off, Sally pours fog juice into the town square fountain, creating a thick-as-jellied-brains fog all around, grounding Jack. Yet, Sally's plan doesn't work, because of Zero's glowing nose. Later, when Jack has left, Sally hears the news of the military being called in to stop Jack, and she resolves to go and find Santa Claus, discovering him in Oogie's lair. Sally tries to liberate Santa, using her leg as bait but fails and gets captured herself. Jack later finds them, fights Oogie Boogie and defeats him. After Santa leaves, Sally and Jack talk. Jack is about to tell her how he feels about her, when the Mayor, Lock, Shock and Barrel suddenly burst in to rescue them. They all return to Halloween town, it starts to snow and Sally walks to the Spiral hill. Jack follows her, having realized he's loved her all along. He sings to her very sweetly and tells her how he feels about her. Sally responds and shows that she feels the same about him. They embrace their future together and share true love's first kiss. Video game appearances ''The Pumpkin King'' In his attempts to turn Halloween into Bug Day, Oogie Boogie tries to kidnap Jack AKA the Pumpkin King, but Sally is kidnapped by mistake. Oogie Boogie decides to hold her hostage until Jack comes to save her and the town from his terror. ''Oogie's Revenge'' After Jack returns to Halloween Town from his travels, Sally is one of the only citizens of Halloween Town who has not been deceived by Oogie Boogie and remain loyal to Jack. Unfortunately, she is captured by Oogie's baddies and Jack has to save her from a giant spider. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Sally appears in all 3 installments of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. She is voiced by Kath Soucie in English. Her Japanese voice in these games is done by Yuko Doi. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sally's role in the first game is relatively minor. Jack and Sora find her in the graveyard and she gives them one of the ingredients for the heart Doctor Finklestein is making, memory (Forget-Me-Not). She expresses her worries about Jack's plan of adding the Heartless swarming the town to the Halloween festivities, though Jack tells her not to worry. Her gut feeling proves to be right, as Oogie Boogie steals the heart and attempts to use it to summon Heartless to defeat Jack. Oogie's plan fails, and Jack admits his mistake. ''Chain of Memories'' "Created" from Sora's memories of Halloween Town, Sally is in possession of a potion Finkelstein made that can bring "true memories". She hesitates to give the potion to Jack, as Heartless appeared when Finkelstein did so much as sniff the potion. However, Oogie Boogie pops up and steals the potion from her. When Oogie drinks the whole potion, he is overwhelmed with fear, and she concludes that this means the potion was a failure, though whether she is right or not never becomes clear. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sally plays a bigger part in this game, in which the events in Halloween Town are loosely based on the events of the film. Jack is determined to take Santa Claus's place this year, and even convinced Sora and the gang to join him as Santa's bodyguards. Sally has a terrible feeling about this, but Jack and Sora don not adhere to her warnings, too excited by the concept of making Christmas. When Santa goes to Halloween Town to find Jack, Sally comes to him and asks him to avoid speaking with the Pumpkin King. She becomes the only witness to the resurrected Oogie Boogie kidnapping Santa, and runs off to warn Jack and the others. They all return to Christmas Town, where Oogie Boogie is about to throw Santa into one of his own gift-making machines, but Sally distracts Oogie to save Santa. In the end, she gives Jack a Santa suit she sewed on his request. In the second trip to Halloween Town, Jack still wears the Santa suit, feeling that it would be rude not to wear the suit she worked so hard on. By the end of the visit, Jack learns the meaning of Christmas by understanding the act of giving, and understands that he felt so strongly about wearing the suit because it was a gift from Sally. He dances with Sally in the end, finally realizing all of the gifts she had given to him were all from the heart and wishes to give her something in return. She tells him that the nicest present she could ever ask for is just to be with Jack. Jack responds telling her that she does not even have to ask for that, meaning Jack feels the same way for her. Trivia *Sally's Corpse Bride counterparts are Emily the Corpse Bride and Victoria Everglot. *Sally makes an appearance in "Grim Tales From Down Below." *Sally, and her creator, Dr. Finklestein, seem to be based off the tale "Frankenstein", as Dr. Finklestein's name is written in a similar way to Frankenstein, while Sally's story counterpart would be Dr. Frankenstein's creation. *Sally is voiced by Catherine O'Hara, who also sung "Sally's Song," the character's solo song in the movie. The song has since been covered by Amy Lee, the singer of Evanescence. *She does not laugh when Oogie tickles her foot. This could be because she is either more ticklish barefoot or not at all. External links *Disney Wiki: Sally *The Nightmare Before Christmas Wiki: Sally *Halloween Specials Wiki: Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Christmas Specials Wiki: Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Love Interest Wiki: Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Navigation Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Undead Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Victims Category:Pure Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Humanoid Category:Rescuers Category:Contradictory Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Golems Category:Neutral Good Category:Parody/Homage Category:Nurturer Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Spouses Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Antagonists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Stalkers Category:Psychics Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Horror Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Damsels